When a Cherry Blossom Blooms
by Inuys-hispanicgirl
Summary: ON HOLD: Sakura was usually one of the 'guys' but when her girl friends make her less 'manly' how will her guy friends react?
1. Chapter 1

Sum. Sakura was always one of the 'guys.' But when her girl friends give her a make over and 'tips' she's not so 'manly' anymore. Especially when all your guy friends won't stop staring at her and keep hitting on her! Not to mention all the upper classmen and guys at college! It starts to get heavy in this fight for her attention! SakXsas SakXnaru SakXkak SakXLee

**a/n: My newest story...sorry but when i come up with an idea for a story and i really like i can't help but post it!!! (bad me for multitasking...) This will have alot of flirting and stuff and it's strong rated T for cussing and adult themes...um...it'll mostly be another SakuraXSasuke fic but it'll revolue around flirting with others and stuff...Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

WHEN A CHERRY BLOSSOM BLOOMS

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"What the fuck!" yelled Sakura. The pink haired girl kicked the foosball table with her foot. "You bastard! You cheated!" she yelled angrily.

The sliver haired guy on the other side laughed. His navy headband covering his left eye that was hidden behind his sliver unruly hair.

"That hurts me you know! Accusing _me_ of such things!"

Sakura growled, "Fucking pervert! You conned me in this game Kakashi!"

He sighed, "Why do you think that Sakura?" he asked with a hidden smirk.

She threw the little soccer ball at his head. "Don't act innocent with me! You loosened up this side I used!" she narrowed her eyes, "All in all, I'm not paying up!"

He furrowed his brow, "Now, now. What did we agree to?" he asked. He went over to her side and put her in a head lock. "Pay or you'll pay dearly!"

"Kakashi!" she growled, struggling to get loose.

"Hm? What's this? A fight? And were not here for it?" A blonde guy with spiky blonde hair came down the stairs into the basement. He smirked.

"Who conned who now?" he asked.

Sakura elbowed Kakashi in the gut and she stepped forward, "That fucking bastard ripped me 50 bucks!" she yelled, her finger pointing at Kakashi behind her.

The blonde boy smiled, "Kakashi, again?" he shook his head, "You'll never learn eh Kakashi? Remember last time when some guy hussled Sakura?"

Kakashi smirked, "How could I forget?" he asked. "Lots of blood, broken tables and chairs and lawsuits…"

"He still doesn't learn." came a voice.

A raven haired guy came walking down the stairs. A small smirk gracing his perfect face. Sakura crossed her arms.

"Kakashi's dense that way." she muttered glaring at Kakashi.

"Sakura, where's your beer?" asked the blonde boy.

Sakura pointed over to the fridge, "In there Naruto. Grab me one too!" Sakura glanced at the clock that hung above the small fridge, "Hurry the game is about to start."

Sakura went to the mini bar and grabbed the bowls filled with chips. Sakura could hear the music of the TV blaring from where she stood.

"Hurry up Sakura! Your going to miss it!" yelled Naruto.

"Uh-huh." she called.

She quickly shoved the three huge plastic bowls in her arms. She grabbed some dip in her hands and carried a bag of unopened chips in her mouth. Blindly she ran over to them. She set everything down and tossed the bag to Naruto. He responded by tossing her, her beer. She smirked and found her spot on the arm rest of the couch.

"I don't see why we do this at _my_ house." she muttered while grabbing a handful of chips.

"Because you have just finished remodeling your basement, you have a TV, fridge, bar, pool and foosball table down here, you always have food and you have several things to sit on that won't hurt my ass." replied Naruto with a smirk.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Moron." she muttered.

"Shut up!" whispered Sasuke as he glued his eyes to the TV.

They sat in front of the wide screen TV that sat in her basement. The often swore or yelled angrily at the TV, much like guys do all the time. Like the college guys they were. Except for Sakura, who was a girl but never acted like a lady.

The doorbell rang and none moved so much as an inch. Continuously it rang and the three guys turned and glanced at Sakura who was oblivious to the sound. She finally noticed them smirking at her.

She furrowed her brow and glared at them, "What?" she asked.

"Get the door!" they said in perfect unison.

She crossed her arms, "Hell no! Why don't one of you guys get it? If you making me go because I'm a girl, than think again cuz that's totally being sexist!" She yelled aggravated.

Kakashi smirked about to make a remark but Sakura interjected, "No Kakashi you bastard, sexist is **NOT** when you have sex or anything else your perverted mind can think up of."

The ringing stopped and Sakura smirked, "Oh well, there gone now!"

Kakashi sighed, "You know it could have been the entertainment I called for…"

Sakura's eye twitched. "YOU STUPID-"

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned her head and noticed her friend Ino standing at the bottom of the basement steps. Her long blonde hair that always seemed to sparkle was pulled back into a high ponytail and her bright blue eyes were accented in light purple eye shadow.

Her lips were glossy and her form was posed. Off her right arm hung a purple purse, She wore a purple shirt and a jean short skirt with black footless leggings with sandals. Sakura waved from where she was.

"S'up Ino?" she greeted. Sakura got up and walked over to her, "How'd you get in?" she asked.

Ino rolled her eyes with a deep sigh, "The front door was unlocked." she told her.

Sakura nodded, "Figures. Naruto or Sasuke! One of you forgot to lock the door!" she yelled.

"He did it!" they both yelled back, pointing at each other accusingly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Dumb asses." she muttered. "So, what are you here for Ino? The game? Want a beer?" she asked.

Ino huffed, "No I don't want a beer! Have you seriously forgotten what you promised me today?" she asked.

Sakura blinked several times, oblivious of the promise she made.

* * *

_**-flashback-**_

"_Damn it!" cussed Sakura as she glued her emerald eyes to the screen. _

"_Haha! I passed you Sakura!" cheered Naruto happily as he passed her red sports car. _

_Sakura rapidly pressed the X button on the PS2 controller. Swinging it with her as she tried to pass Naruto's orange car. _

"_Use the turbo!" ordered Kakashi. _

"_No! I'm saving it for last!" yelled Sakura back. _

"_Sakura, phone." _

_Sakura held out her left hand to Sasuke, "Hand it here fast!" she told him. _

_He tossed it carelessly and Sakura caught it. "Yello?" she answered. Placing the phone on her shoulder as she multitasked. _

"_Sakura! Hey it's me Ino! What's up?" she asked. _

"_Hehe, hey Ino. Not much just-DAMN IT!" she yelled loudly. _

"_What? What's wrong Sakura?" asked Ino. _

"_Oh, nothing, nothing. So what'd you call for?" she asked. _

_Ino sighed, "Well, me and a bunch of girls are having a girls day out tomorrow, we want you to come! Will you?" she asked. _

"_YES!" yelled Sakura excitedly as she passed Naruto's car that had swerved out of control. _

"_Great! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" _

_Ino hung up and Sakura tossed the phone aside. _

"_Who was it?" asked Sasuke as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. _

"_Uh-un." she answered with a shrug of her shoulders, Sakura pressed the O button, "Now turbo! Bye bye Naruto!" Sakura laughed as she won the race. _

"_Pay up Naruto!" she extended her hand out and Naruto sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the money they bet. _

**_-end flashback-_**

* * *

Sakura sweat dropped, "Oh…guess…I did. But!"

Ino put up her hand, "But nothing! You promised and that's that!"

Sakura folded her hands, "But the games on! Can't we do this some other time?" she asked.

Ino shook her head, "No, let's go!" she ordered. "Um…are you going to change?" asked Ino.

Sakura looked down at what she was wearing. Black sweatpants with the pant legs pulled up to her knees making the sweat pants look like baggy sweat capris. She wore an extra large red shirt that had the words 'Skater' written in white on the front.

Her pink hair was thrown up into a messy unfixed ponytail, a navy cap thrown over her head, hiding her pink hair, strands hanging out in front in different directions.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked.

Ino blinked, "Oh wow. You _really_ need this girls day out."

Sakura sighed, "Jus' wait." She walked over to the guys who were practically drooling over the cheerleaders on the TV.

"I guess I'm stepping out." she told them, "So don't burn the house down or I'll personally kill you all. Got it?"

"Yea' huh." they mumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Dumb asses." she mumbled.

She walked back to Ino but suddenly turned on her heel, "And Kakashi, no 'guests' of yours! I don't want to pick up French lingerie again! If you want to entertain yourselves with that, than go home! You have been warned."

A sad sigh was heard and Sakura rolled her eyes again, knowing it came form the oh-so-perverted Kakashi. That sliver haired 23 year old needed to settle with _one_ girl instead of a bunch. A commercial came on and the guys were out of their drool-like trance.

"So, where are you going Sakura?" asked Naruto.

Sakura cringed, she had mentally hoped they wouldn't ask, "Uh…girls…day out." she mumbled.

They stared at her than each other before bursting out laughing. Sakura blushed angrily and glared at them.

"What the hell is so funny?" she asked.

"You?…haha…Shopping? Haha!" Naruto managed to say through laughs.

"And…haha…make overs? Haha!" laughed Kakashi holding his sides.

"Haha…and gossiping! Haha!" laughed Sasuke in the same manner.

Sakura huffed, and Sasuke was usually the quiet one but even this amused him! Sakura clomped them all on the head.

"Jerks! I'll show you! I can be girly if I _want_ to!" she yelled.

They stopped laughing and stared at her. They looked back at each other and continued to laugh again. To Sakura it was harder than before! She sighed angrily and stomped over to Ino.

"Let's go!" she yelled.

Ino nodded and stared awkwardly at the guys still laughing. She quickly followed Sakura up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey girls! You ready!" yelled Ino.

"YEAH!" the girls responded in unison, well almost all the girls. Sakura sighed and waved her hand lazily in the air.

Ino had picked up Sakura first, than they picked up, Hinata Hyuga, a short girl with short blue hair. She was very shy and timid, with a small voice and big white eyes. Than it was TenTen, a pretty loud girl with high standards. She had brown hair pulled up in two buns. Her chocolate brown eyes matched her hair.

Sakura sighed. "_This is going to be…swell_." she thought sarcastically.

Their first stop was a restaurant. It was some nice fancy one that all the girls wanted to try so badly, well all but one. Sakura angrily sighed.

"Why don't we go to McDonalds or something? It's way better and faster!" she argued.

"We want to go to this one!" said Ino.

"Yeah!" agreed TenTen. Hinata only nodded.

Sakura slumped back in her seat. "Fine…" she huffed. "_Wonder what the guys are doing now_…" she thought.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi, the game's back on!" yelled Naruto.

"Uh-huh." he answered not paying attention. "What?" he asked, talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah, two hot French girls…uh…oh! One a maid and the other a cop!" Kakashi blushed all perverted like.

Sasuke shook his head, "Sakura's going to kill your perverted ass." he muttered.

"Yeah!" yelled Naruto, "Besides the other team is making a come back! YES! I'm so winning this bet!"

"Oh fuck!" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi came back, "What'd you do now?" asked Kakashi.

"Hehe…I broke this…thingy." he held up a small trophy.

All three eyes became wide, "Naruto, that's Sakura's first, first place biking trophy." muttered Kakashi.

"HIDE IT!" yelled Naruto throwing it at Kakashi.

"Dude I don't want to die!" yelled Kakashi defensively.

Kakashi threw the destroyed trophy to Sasuke.

"Fuck no!" he yelled and threw back to Naruto.

Naruto blinked, "Ahh!!!" he yelled and ran around the basement trying to find where to hide it.

* * *

"Sakura…take your hat off!" whispered Ino.

Sakura scoffed, "Pft, no way." she turned away.

Ino sighed and knocked the hat off. Sakura turned and Ino held the hat up and away, "No, wait until were done." she commanded.

Sakura glared but agreed. "Damn it…" she cussed under her breathe.

They took a table and many stared at Sakura for being so different compared to the other girls. Sakura just glared at them. Once sitting, Sakura threw her head back and sighed loudly.

"When is this day going to be over!" she yelled.

"Sakura! Behave!" whispered Ino .

Sakura sighed and sat still. She glanced at the menu and smiled, "I know what I'll order!" she told them and put the menu aside.

The other girls shrugged and went back to looking it over. "huh…these all will make me fat!" complained TenTen.

Sakura blinked, "You? Yeah right…" Sakura laughed, "Your so skinny I don't think you _can_ get fat!"

TenTen furrowed her brow, "So what are _you_ ordering Sakura?" she asked.

"Huh? Me? A cheeseburger and fries!" she smiled, "I'm glad we came here after all! I was afraid I would have to eat a salad or something…"

"A…aren't you afraid to get fat?" asked Hinata.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I don't get fat! At least…I think I don't…" She put her hand to her chin, "If I do, oh well! Live life to the fullest I say!"

Ino blinked, "Sakura, but isn't there some _guy_ you want to impress?" she asked.

Sakura thought about it for a moment, "…No…not really…" she muttered.

"What?" they all asked.

"What? And I suppose you all have guys you want to impress?" asked Sakura defensively.

They all nodded. "Who?" asked Sakura.

Ino blushed, "He goes to our college…he's studying to be a business man…his name is Shikamaru Nara!"

"Aww, really?" asked TenTen, "That's cute."

"So what about you TenTen?" asked Hinata.

She blushed too and looked at her empty plate, "Well…uh…I don't want to say…" she muttered.

Ino folded her arms, "Spill girl." she told her.

TenTen blushed even harder, "Neji Hyuga!" she squealed and hide her face.

"Hinata's cousin?" asked Ino surprised.

Hinata smiled, "You know…he is single." she added.

"Really?" she asked. Hinata only nodded.

"What about you Hinata?" asked TenTen.

Hinata blushed and fiddled with her fingers, "Uh…well…"

"Go ahead, we won't tell!" Ino assured her.

"N…Naruto Uzumaki!" she blurted.

Ino and TenTen giggled. Sakura stared at her wide eyed, "Naruto? That blonde goof…" she muttered.

They all stared at her, "You know him?" they asked.

Sakura nodded, "He's my friend." she added. "Always comes over and stuff…he's single so I say go for it."

They all squealed happy for Hinata. Sakura sighed she had never in her whole life felt so left out before. She felt sort of jealous that she couldn't 'fit' in with her own kind. Females.

"So come on Sakura, there's not one guy you want? Even just a little?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, we know you're a total tomboy but come on!" added TenTen with a smile.

Sakura thought for a moment, "I guess…"

"yeah?" they all asked.

"Nope." she answered.

They all nearly fell out of their seats. Sakura shook her head, "There really is some one…but he would never care for me that way…" she said.

"_Sasuke Uchiha would never like me_…_I'm too much of a tomboy for his likings…_" she thought.

"Why don't you flirt?" asked Ino. "It always works!"

"Yeah!" added TenTen, "Your pretty if you had a make over and stuff…you just have to…you know, show that you have it!"

"How?" asked Sakura, "If you've noticed…I don't exactly look lady like…or act like it…"

"We know…" muttered Ino.

"I saw we transform you! Besides, it's college! You need a new you!" added TenTen.

Hinata nodded. Sakura laughed, "Right me? Wear skirts, and tight shirts. Take a bath regularly, dress nicely, wear perfume, and wear make up?"

They nodded. Sakura laughed again. "Yeah right!" she laughed. "I wouldn't last a day!"

"Why not?" asked Ino. "We believe you can. Unlike your so called guy friends."

Sakura stopped laughing. She was right. They had laughed at her and basically told her she sucked at being a 'girl.'

"You want to prove them wrong don't you?" asked Ino.

Sakura nodded, "Right!" Sakura smirked, "I'll show those dumb asses!"

They all laughed. "Then lets go and transform Sakura!"

* * *

**a/n: How was that? R&R. I hope i put it under the right rating...if not please tell me...thanks. Well, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sum. Sakura was always one of the 'guys.' But when her girl friends give her a make over and 'tips' she's not so 'manly' anymore. Especially when all your guy friends won't stop staring at her and keep hitting on her! Not to mention all the upper classmen and guys at school! It starts to get heavy in this fight for her attention! SakXsas SakXnaru SakXkak SakXLee

**a/n: Glad you guys like this so far! Sasukelover001 yea, i kinda got the idea of Sakura through the girl in Stick it...lol. But enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

WHEN A CHERRY BLOSSOM BLOOMS

CHAPTER 2

* * *

The waiter came and brought their drinks as well as Ino and Hinata their salads and TenTen her soup. They all agreed to start on Sakura's transformation after they were finished eating. In the mean time, they would give her tips and everything.

Sakura listen intently as they gave her tips on how to walk, talk, and even how to eat! Sakura would have made several comments on these petty little things, but she really wanted to show the guys…and…she did want to change.

As Sakura listened to them, she drank her whole soda in two gulps. After, Sakura did her typical thing she always did after drinking soda, she burped. A real huge and long one.

The people in the restaurant turned and stared at Sakura in disgust, as if she had done a huge sin in front of God or something.

Hinata dropped her fork as she stared at her, eyes wide and mouth dropped. TenTen covered her mouth and Ino looked away.

"Yes! Did you guys hear that?!" shouted Sakura with a smug smirk. "The guys won't believe this!" Sakura laughed.

Sakura noticed they were all staring at her, she stared back, "What?" she asked seeing nothing wrong in what she did.

To her she had just beat Naruto's record of the loudest and longest burp. Ino glared at Sakura, it was, to her, the whole thing was self explainitory! Her face, as well as Hinata and TenTen's, were bright red with embarrassment.

"What'd I do?" she asked them a bit angry.

"First rule to work on, don't burp in public or, in fact, at all!" whispered Ino.

"Yeah, and if you do, say excuse me!" added TenTen.

Sakura furrowed her brow, "Why? Everyone burps! It's natural."

Hinata still had her eyes wide, "It…it's gross…" she whispered.

Sakura blinked, "Girlie, get use to it! Naruto does it all the time!"

"But your not Naruto!" countered Ino.

Sakura sighed, "Alright, I won't burp anymore…" she muttered.

Ino smiled, "Good. First lesson learned."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

"No, no and double no!!" yelled Sakura. She planted her feet firmly on the ground.

Ino sighed. "Why not?" she asked aggravated. "Your not backing out now are you?" she asked.

Sakura sighed, "I'm not going shopping, nuh uh, no way, absolutely not!" She stomped her foot and glared at the three girls.

"Why not? We were originally going to do this!" added TenTen.

"But then, I wasn't _forced_ to participate…" she argued, "…I was going to ditch you guys…" she mumbled under her breathe.

"What?" snapped Ino.

"Nothing!" answered Sakura.

"Good!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her inside.

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!" she whined as they dragged her inside.

* * *

Sakura pouted as she sat in the clothing department. Luckily she found a car magazine and began to look at the 'awesome' porches and sports cars. She sat on the chairs, belly side down, her feet in the air.

"_Fuck…why can't I be rich_?" she asked herself in thought as she flipped through the pages.

Ino shook her head and ripped the magazine from Sakura's grasp. Sakura snapped her head up in turn, glaring at her.

"What'd you do that for?" she asked angrily.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Really Sakura, girls read _Cosmo _and _Seventeen…_not…" she held up the car magazine, "This…" she threw the magazine with the rest of them. "Plus, girls sit nicely, not…" she waved her hand up down. "Like that."

"I understand the whole 'sitting' right thing, but what's the point of reading different magazines?" asked Sakura as she sat up, "A. were not seventeen anymore, B. It's just a bunch of bulimic girls who no matter how skinny they are, they always think there fat and C. it's boring shit!"

"Sakura, those magazines are like bibles to us! It holds many secrets to life! Like, beauty tips, guy tips, discovering yourself tests and…everything!"

Sakura rolled her eyes in response, "Uh huh." she mumbled.

"Anyway, your not allowed to read those anymore!" Ino demanded.

Sakura's eyes widened, "urgh!" she grunted angrily and slouched in the chairs.

TenTen came running over to them and held up a pink tang top and a jean skirt. "Lookie what I found!" she giggled, "This would look good on Sakura!"

Sakura growled lightly, "Pink? Please, anything but pink! I'm already cursed with the hair color, please not pink!" she complained.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Fine, find a red shirt, it looks better anyway, too much of the same color can get boring…"

TenTen nodded, "Your right." With that she ran off, leaving behind the jean skirt.

Sakura eyed the piece of clothing that lay in Ino's arms. "Isn't that a tad too short?" she asked her.

Ino laughed, "Guys like it." she answered her. "Don't worry, if it looks good on you and you don't go around parading _too_ much skin your fine."

Hinata came by with high heel stilettos. She raised them up and Ino nodded in approval. Sakura's eyes widened again.

"What the hell are those?" she asked, pointing at the shoes.

"They're heels." answered Ino. "you know, to put on your feet. Shoes."

Sakura shook her head, "Those aren't shoes!" she objected, "Those are death traps with…with strings and little buckles!"

"Sakura, don't overreact! All the girls wear them once in awhile." argued Ino. She sighed, "We have a lot of work to do…"

Sakura blinked, "Just what in the hell is that suppose to mean?" she asked angrily.

Ino shook her head, "Nothing."

* * *

"Sakura will you get rid of that hat?" asked TenTen.

Sakura glared at them, "No!" she barked.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Girls wear hats like this." Ino showed her a beret, "Not baseball caps…and if we do, it's white or pink or a nice cute color not a manly dark color."

"Fuck, there is so many rules! I don't think I can remember them all!" gritted Sakura holding her cap tightly.

"You know, I think we have all that we need to start your 'transformation.'" whispered Hinata as she stared in the bag.

A couple of outfits, make up, brushes, shampoos, magazines, nail polish, perfume, etc. They shopping trip was over but the fun had yet to begun. Or at least, that's how Ino had put it. They had stopped by Ino's, TenTen's and Hinata's. They each brought back something of 'value' to help Sakura.

Weather being more outfits, make up, etc. But finally they stopped at Sakura's. Sakura sighed and jumped out of the car, another quality she got scolded by. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her house key.

"Welcome to my…humble domain." She bowed and extended her hand for them to enter.

Ino smiled, "Good job Sakura." she whispered.

Sakura held the urge to roll her eyes. "I'll be back, just have to check up on something." she told them. They nodded and began to set up some things.

Sakura walked down to the basement, her thoughts were correct when she heard the foul mouth of a certain blonde haired friend.

"Naruto, you do have a loud voice."

The three boys looked up and smiled, "So our 'beauty queen' is back!" teased Kakashi.

"Damn it Kakashi!" she muttered. Sakura groaned when she noticed that the basement wasn't as neat as she had left it.

"What the hell did you three do to my basement?" she shouted. "The game was over half an hour ago! Why are you _still_ here?" she asked.

"Sasuke's being the lazy ass punk, I was trying set a world record on your foosball table, Kakashi was…well doing a whole bunch of things…" muttered Naruto. "Kakashi was also the one who suggested we wait for you…"

Kakashi smiled at her and she glared, he, as well as the other two, wanted to ask about her 'day' and laugh. Sakura thought around this, "Well I'm here now go!" she commanded.

Kakashi glanced at his watch and laughed, "Sure, sure."

Naruto shrugged and followed Kakashi out, as well as Sasuke. She glared at them and than back at her once 'perfect' basement. She scoffed, "Bastards." she mumbled.

Sakura walked upstairs and noticed the three girls smiling at her, she cringed, "What?" she asked.

"Those guys are your friends?" asked TenTen.

Sakura nodded, "Um…yeah." she answered.

"Ooh! This is going to be fun!" squealed Ino. Hinata nodded shyly, obviously happy to see Naruto.

"Are you ready?" asked Hinata.

Sakura shrugged, "I guess." she mumbled.

* * *

"Why'd you go so easily Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi chuckled, "I don't want to be there when she gets my little…um…" he blushed a bit and chuckled.

Sasuke shook his head, "Damn pervert." he muttered.

"You didn't!" whispered Naruto, "Dude…it was good knowing you."

Sasuke agreed. Kakashi only laughed again.

* * *

_DING DONG_

"Uh, wait." Sakura stood up and walked to the door. She sighed, "Kakashi, Naruto or Sasuke, whatever you left behind is now-"

She opened the door not to find her friends but two girls standing there. One in a short, _very_ short, black maid dress, white gloves and black fishnet stockings, black high heels.

The other was a cop, with very short tight shorts, her matching shirt tight and a bit small, unbuttoned showing off her cleavage. She wore sunglasses and a cop hat, a night stick in her hand.

Sakura's eye twitched. "_Kakashi_…" she thought angrily.

"We heard that there was some one in need of our services…" the cop said in a deep French accent, her voice suggestive. The maid nodded and winked at Sakura.

Sakura glared, "…I'm going to kill them…" she muttered, "KAKASHI YOU BASTARD!!!" she yelled.

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke all shivered at the same time. They blinked.

"That was weird." muttered Naruto.

Sasuke and Kakashi nodded. Kakashi than sneezed. "Hehe, I guess someone's talking about me…" he smirked.

"I think we all know who that is…" muttered Sasuke.

"She's going to kill you Kakashi." laughed Naruto. "Probably planning it all right now…"

Kakashi sighed, "Alas, I had to miss my two French goddesses to live for another day…"

"Pervert." muttered Sasuke.

* * *

"Who was that Sakura?" asked Ino.

Sakura shrugged, "Charity cases…" she muttered. "_Going to kill him, going to kill him, going to kill him_!" she thought over and over again.

"You ready?" asked Hinata dragging Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked, "…ready?"

Ino rolled her eyes and pulled Sakura into the chair they had set up. TenTen pulled off Sakura's cap which in turn she glared at her. Ino pulled her back down and Sakura sighed but cooperated. Hinata took Sakura's hand and began filing her nails while Ino did her other hand. TenTen was left with her messy untamed pink locks.

"Geez Sakura!" whispered TenTen as she ran the brush through her hair, "Don't you ever brush you hair?"

Sakura sighed, "Why? I always wear a cap. I hate my stupid pink hair." she muttered.

"But it's so pretty, especially when its…brushed." added Ino.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Uh huh."

"So…um, are you guy friends coming back?" asked Hinata.

"Probably, they come almost everyday…it's like a ritual." answered Sakura, she winced, "YO! WATCH IT THAT HURTS!" she yelled.

"Sakura, beauty hurts." added TenTen.

She rolled her eyes again, "Yeah…" she muttered, "_Maybe that's why I don't revolve around beauty_…" she thought.

After an hour of finally untangling all the knots in Sakura's hair and painting her finger nails and toenails they moved to clothing, hygiene, walking, attitude, and applying makeup.

* * *

-Clothing-

Sakura sighed for the billionth time. "Can't I keep any of those?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, but if I catch you wearing them at all, I'll burn them." Ino smiled at Sakura.

Sakura sighed again as she watched the three girls take out every boyish clothes they could find in her closet and replaced it with skirts, shirts, jeans, etc. Sakura pouted angrily as she watched them put her other clothes into big black trash bags.

"What am I suppose to do about sports?" asked Sakura, trying to find an excuse.

"Don't worry…" whispered Ino as she stuffed more clothes, "You don't need these, _girls_ wear cute short shorts and a tang top."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "No one in basketball, volleyball, or any sport for that matter will take me seriously!" she growled.

"Who said anything about playing basketball or volleyball?" asked Ino.

Sakura blinked, "What the hell are you talking about? Girls play sports!" she argued.

"Right, but your going to do cheerleading." added TenTen.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, "WHAT?!" she yelled. "Hell no!!" she stood up and was about to walk out the door but Ino blocked it.

"Sakura, basketball and volleyball and all those other sports still have a tad bit of boyish feeling to them! Were trying to rid you of this! Besides, cheerleading isn't that bad!" Ino told her.

Sakura crossed her arms, "…fine…" she muttered. "_DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT_!!" she thought.

"You'll put this on tomorrow." TenTen held up a jean skirt and a red shirt with a white designs. Hinata smiled at her as she held up the matching heels.

Sakura gulped, she knew she would need some work.

* * *

-hygiene-

"Sakura! You use soap to wash your hair?" asked TenTen.

Sakura shrugged, "As long as it gets clean…" she muttered not so much as a care.

Hinata handed Ino a bag labeled 'Bath and Body Works.' Ino pulled out the shampoo, "This is what you use to clean your hair…afterward you apply this…" Ino held up a bottle of conditioner, "It's called conditioner, okay? It'll make your hair soft and nice. You than use soap for your _body_…not hair." she held up the square of soap.

Sakura took the bag and put the things in the shower rack. "Anything else?" she asked sarcastically.

Ino held up a razor, "Just one more…" she smiled.

Sakura blinked and looked over at TenTen who was guarding the door. Hinata held up shaving crème in a hot pink bottle.

"Sorry…" she whispered. Sakura backed up into the corner.

"Fuck!" she yelled.

* * *

-walking-

"No no Sakura!" yelled Ino. "You walk like your in a hurry! Slouched and…no!" Ino shook her head, "Not at all what a lady should walk like!"

Sakura sighed, she rubbed her now smooth legs, it felt weird against the fabric of her sweats. She still couldn't believe she let Ino come close to her with a blade. Small as it is, it still doesn't mean it can't cut.

"TenTen, demonstrate." ordered Ino.

TenTen nodded and walked down the hallway and turned. It was almost as if she was a runway model. She walked with grace and pose. _Nothing_ like Sakura's walk.

Sakura scratched her head, running her hand through her hair. It was soft and wet, Ino thought it would be better to 'demonstrate' how to wash her hair too. But it worked, her hair felt nothing like before. She actually found out that her hair reached mid back.

"Now you." whispered Hinata.

Sakura nodded and walked forward, exactly like TenTen, but adding a bit more she didn't know she had. Ino squealed.

"Yes! That's perfect!" she cried. TenTen and Hinata agreed. Sakura smirked.

"Of course." she said arrogantly.

"Now…" Ino looked over to Hinata. Sakura nearly fell.

"What? There's more?!" she whispered.

Hinata handed Ino the shoes, "Uh huh." she answered, "You have to practice in heels."

Sakura stared at the heels, "DAMN IT!"

* * *

-attitude-

"Attitude?" sneered Sakura. "Don't you think I already have enough of that?" she asked.

"Well, yes. But girl attitude." said Ino with a nod.

"Yes, like…" TenTen stood up, "Like flirting."

"And sass." added Ino.

"Don't forget the 'in your face' attitude. Which is sort of like sass…" whispered Hinata with a smile.

Sakura sighed, "Alright, _teach_ me." she muttered as she rubbed her ankles. "_Stupid heels_…" she thought, "_Almost giving me a sprained ankle_…"

* * *

-makeup-

"Now we move on to make up, the most important thing." Ino smiled and held out cosmetics.

"Make up…wooh hoo…" Sakura added with sarcastic enthusiasm.

TenTen grabbed the eyeliner, "Yes, too much of this can make you look like a raccoon…"

Sakura laughed, "That'd be a sight to see." she mumbled.

"But the key, is make it look like your not wearing any." added Hinata.

Sakura blinked, "Than what's the point of make up?" she asked. "So many cake it on…"

"She means, wear a touch that it makes it look natural and makes your face stand out." added Ino with a sigh.

Sakura nodded, "Alright…continue." mumbled Sakura.

TenTen rolled out her make up kit while Hinata pulled some magazines out to look up for reference. Ino smiled as she grabbed another magazine similar to Hinata's.

"Your looking better already Sakura." smiled Ino.

* * *

**-next day-**

"Sakura, you ready?" asked Ino.

"Are you sure the skirts suppose to be like this?" asked Sakura tugging on her blue jean pleated skirt.

"It's fine! Now stop pulling on it!" whispered Ino.

"Ino, Sakura the guys are here." whispered Hinata, a small blush staining her cheeks.

"Did TenTen take them to the basement yet?" asked Ino.

Hinata nodded. Ino turned to Sakura, "Ready?" she asked her.

Sakura shrugged, "I guess."

* * *

"Where's Sakura?" asked Naruto grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge.

"She'll be down in a minute." answered TenTen with a smile.

Naruto shrugged and handed Sasuke and Kakashi their beers. Sasuke sat on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. Naruto sat on the sofa arm while Kakashi leaned against the wall.

"You guys think she's cooled down since yesterday?" asked Kakashi.

"Not a chance." muttered Sasuke.

"Ditto." added Naruto.

He sighed. "TenTen! She's ready." whispered Ino as she walked down followed by Hinata into the basement.

"Hey guys listen up!" yelled TenTen.

The three guys looked at her she smiled. "Thank you. Well, you've been waiting for this moment…"

"We have?" whispered Naruto.

Sasuke punched him, "Shut up loser." he mumbled.

Naruto glared at him. "Last time I get you your beer…" he whispered.

"Is Sakura here yet?" asked Kakashi, "What's taking her so long?"

"I'm here dumb ass."

Sakura's heels made noise as she walked down the stairs to the basement. All three of the guys mouths dropped. Naruto spit out his beer, Kakashi dropped his beer bottle, and Sasuke began to cough on the beer he had just roughly swallow.

"OH MY GOD…" they all said in unison once they got their breathe back.

* * *

**a/n: R&R!!!! Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger, but i hade this chap. long so...it kinda evens that out...so i'll hurry w/ an update!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sum. Sakura was always one of the 'guys.' But when her girl friends give her a make over and 'tips' she's not so 'manly' anymore. Especially when all your guy friends won't stop staring at her and keep hitting on her! Not to mention all the upper classmen and guys at school! It starts to get heavy in this fight for her attention! SakXsas SakXnaru SakXkak SakXLee

**a/n: Sorry for the late update...and some no updates for my other stories, but i'm soooo busy...and i'm making time...and all...anyway...i wanted to hurry up with this one due to i left off at a cliff hanger. so yeah...this chap. is mostly on SakXKaka...so DON'T hurt me...Sakura will end up with Sasuke...just not _now_...ya know? Enjoy.**

* * *

WHEN A CHERRY BLOSSOM BLOOMS

Chapter 3

* * *

Sakura stepped into view. Her face had light pink eye shadow and her lips looked nicely glossed. Her hair was up in a nice ponytail, slightly waved at the tips. Her bangs curved her face and the pink of her hair accented her eyes. She wore a red low cut tang top with white designs. She had a mid thigh jean pleated skirt and wore red high heel shoes.

"_No sweats_…" thought Naruto.

"_No cap_…" thought Sasuke.

"_Totally hot_…" thought Kakashi.

Sakura blushed but had her face in a set scowl. Trying not to let too much of how she was feeling escape. She folded her arms across her chest as she glared at them, all the guys still hadn't blinked and it was ticking her off. Minutes seemed to whiz by and they still said nothing.

"What?" she growled seemingly forgetting she was wearing something she had sworn she would never be caught dead in.

Ino smiled, "Amazing isn't it?" she asked the still shocked guys.

"Sakura, these guys are friends with benefits right?" asked TenTen in a whisper.

Sakura's anger vanished and was replaced with shock of her own. "What?!" she yelled turning to TenTen, a deep blush staining her cheeks, "What are you talking about?" she whispered.

TenTen shrugged, "Just asking." she muttered.

Kakashi walked over to Sakura, he leaned forward and stared hard at her face, as if trying to see past her. Sakura glared at him. Kakashi stepped back and put his hand to his chin and walked around Sakura, examining every inch of her.

"_Damn perv_…" she thought, trying to hold in her anger. Something Ino had _tried_ to help with Sakura and worked some what.

Kakashi nodded slowly than placed his hand on Sakura's bare cleavage. Sakura froze and his hand slid down to her breast. Sakura closed her eyes and clutched her fists.

"What…do you think you doing?" she gritted. "You DAMN PERVERT!" Sakura punched him in the face and huffed angrily.

"God! Can't you AT LEAST go ONE second WITHOUT TOUCHING someone you FUCKING PERVERT! GOD!" Sakura stood over Kakashi's laying form.

"Maybe I should puncture his stomach with my heels." mumbled Sakura.

Ino smiled weakly, "Now now Sakura, calm down."

"What no lecture?" asked Sakura.

Ino shook her head, "That's acceptable when a pervert-I mean-an unwanted guy touches you like that…"

"You know Sakura, you look good in red panties." mumbled Kakashi who was crouching down next to her, her skirt in his hand.

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she punched him mercilessly.

"Yep, it's still Sakura…" mumbled Naruto.

"That's for sure." muttered Sasuke taking another swig of his beer.

"Well, we have to go now Sakura." TenTen winked.

"Yeah, we're a phone call away." said Hinata.

"Remember what we showed you." whispered Ino. "Bye!"

The three girls left and Sakura sighed. Kakashi joined the two guys on the couch after a minute and Naruto sighed.

"Kakashi, that was a great way to apologize for yesterday…and like a second ago when you dropped the beer all over the nice _new_ carpet." muttered Naruto.

Kakashi and Sakura cringed. Kakashi glared at Naruto, telling him to shut up before he was good as dead. All three guys turned to look at Sakura. She put on a smile the best she could.

"It's no problem, I'll clean it up. Just don't step over here or you'll get _cut_…" she smiled, "_We wouldn't want that to happen…_" she thought angrily.

She grabbed a broom and dustpan from a closet. She stared hard at the broom and mentally sighed. She walked over to the spot Kakashi stood in and knelt down. Brushing all the glass into the dustpan the best she could.

"_Damn…how do women do this_?" she thought. Ino hadn't necessarily showed her how to use a broom.

She completely forgot she was wearing a skirt and tried to scoop up into the dustpan while standing.

The guys sat smirking.

"Kakashi was right, you do look good in red panties." muttered Naruto with a smirk.

Sakura shot up right and turned towards them, a blush staining her cheeks. "I…uh…hmph!" she ignored the comment.

"Oh sure, you don't beat him for saying it!" argued Kakashi.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "He didn't lift up my skirt." she muttered. She sat on the ground and picked up the pieces of glass one by one and put them on the dust pan. She didn't care how stupid it looked she wanted to clean it up.

"Ouch…damn-I mean darn it…" she muttered. A piece of glass cut her index finger just perfectly, it was blood ran down her finger and she sighed.

"You even more of a klutz aren't you?"

Sakura looked up meeting Kakashi's lone grey eye. She glared at him. "If you think I'll forgive you that easily…" she mumbled.

He laughed and grabbed her hand that harbored the cut. She stared at him as he brought her cut forward and pulled a napkin out. He wrapped the napkin around her index finger.

"That'll stop it for now." He stood up, "Let's get you a bandage, come on." He walked up the stairs and Sakura stood up. She glanced at Naruto and Sasuke who only shrugged in return.

She walked up the stairs and into the bathroom where Kakashi was searching inside the bathroom cabinets. Sakura sat on the tub as she watched him search, careful of not to sit wrong…she might get another panty comment. She sighed.

"You don't have to do this Kakashi, I know my house well enough and I think I'm capable to put on a bandage." she muttered.

He ignored her and found what he was searching for, "Ah ha!" he sat on the toilet seat and grabbed her hand, removing the already blood stained napkin. He threw it in the trash and wrapped the bandage around her finger.

He held on to her hand and met her gaze. Sakura stared into his eyes and couldn't help but blush.

"_Why is he acting so weird_?" she thought. "Kakashi…" she mumbled, looking at her hand.

"Hm?" he mumbled.

"Your still holding my hand…" she whispered.

He looked down and smiled at her, "I know." he muttered.

Sakura blushed even more. "Listen if this is just a joke-"

"It's not…you were always beautiful Sakura…but now you proudly show off what your made off…I'm proud of you…" He leaned in Sakura blushed heavily.

"_Oh my god_…" she thought.

She leaned back and met with wall behind her, "Kakashi…Wha-"

He smirked and leaned in until there was only a small gap from each other's lips. Sakura clutched the sides of the tub and closed her eyes as she felt him slowly close the gap between them. His lips gently pressed against hers.

He kissed her slowly and finally pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes and blinked.

"That's it?" she whispered, "The all mighty Hatake Kakashi is finished?" she smirked.

He smirked as well, "I didn't want to offend you…again." he whispered.

"You won't." she grabbed on his collar and pulled him in for another kiss. He smirked and she could only wrap her arms around his neck.

Kakashi massaged her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She let him and he snaked his tongue in her mouth and caused a full on war for dominance. Sakura propped her self up on her knees and pushed him back, momentarily forgetting their current location.

Kakashi fell back into the tub, followed by Sakura. They both looked at each other and laughed. Sakura blushed again when she noticed her current position on Kakashi. She was on top of him, straddling his hips. She stood up, nervously piecing together what just happened.

"Well, that mess isn't going to clean itself up." she muttered.

Kakashi propped himself back up and smirked. "Right." he muttered. Sakura adjusted her skirt and walked out back to the basement.

"_What just came over me_?" she thought. "_Oh my god I'm becoming like those woman you see on TV_!" she thought, "_I'm becoming a whore_!!"

Naruto was laying on the couch upside down, playing video games against Sasuke, who was currently in the lead.

"Hey Sakura, what took you?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke looked up to meet her spaced out daze. While he was at it, he looked checked her out as well.

Her tang top seemed to go nicely with her body, which did have the hour glass shape, she just happened to hide it behind large sweatshirts and sweatpants. Sakura also had nice legs and a pretty face.

"Huh, nothing. I was looking…for um…a vacuum." she muttered.

Naruto nodded, "Uh huh. You don't ever use those things do you?" he asked.

Sakura smiled weakly, "Is it obvious?" she whispered.

"Kinda, I mean, you resorted to picking up glass rather than sweeping it…" he added, his blue eyes looking at her.

"I better get back to it." she whispered. She walked over to the mess and stared hard at the broom again. "_Come on think…how do you use this properly_?" she thought.

Kakashi jumped between on the couch. "What'cha guys playing?" he asked.

"Mortal Kombat…I'm kickin' Naruto's ass." muttered Sasuke.

Naruto growled at that, "Shut up, so it's 1-5, big deal! It's only the beginning!"

Kakashi laughed, "I'm betting on Sasuke…sorry Naruto."

Five minutes past by and Sakura was still standing, staring at the broom and the mess. "Maybe I should call Ino…" she mumbled.

"What?!" yelled Naruto, "Damn it! I lost again!"

"Losers get the beer." muttered Sasuke.

Naruto glared at him but rolled off the couch. "I'll beat you next time." he muttered under his breathe.

"Hey Sakura…still having troubles?" asked Naruto as he watched her glare at the broom.

"Huh? Uh, yeah…dam-I mean-stupid broom…I can't figure it out…" she mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Here." Naruto grabbed the broom and cleaned it up. "You hold it like this and this, like this. See?"

Sakura nodded, "Oh…haha, yeah, I could just die it was so simple." she mumbled.

"Sakura, do you want a beer?" asked Naruto.

Sakura sighed, "Hmm…yea-" Sakura stopped mid sentence, remembering what Ino had told her.

--------------flashback----------

"_Ouch-ouch-ouch!!" _

"_Sakura, don't be such a baby! I'm almost done putting these curlers in!" whispered TenTen._

"_Why are they so huge anyway?" asked Sakura. _

"_So the curls are lose and not tight." answered Ino as she flipped through the pages of the magazine._

"_What the fuck are you talking about? Lose, tight, what?" _

_Ino rolled her eyes, "Take 5 TenTen." muttered Ino. _

_TenTen nodded and sat on the couch while Sakura stood up. _

"_Man, I'm thirsty." mumbled Sakura._

"_Then lets go get a drink." mumbled Ino, she stood up and walked into the kitchen, followed by Sakura._

_The kitchen, which had been slightly girl-ified as well. Pink, purple, white, blue, colored plates and cups. Sakura opened the fridge and smiled when she noticed the beer bottles that were full. Now she didn't have to walk all the way down to the basement for one. _

"_Hey, want a beer?" asked Sakura to Ino. _

_Ino scrunched up her face, "No!" _

_Sakura shrugged, "Suit yourself." She took out the beer and pulled off the top. _

_But before Sakura could actually taste any of it, Ino snatched it away from her. Sakura's eyes went wide. _

"_Oh hell no! You can not take beer away from me!" yelled Sakura. _

_Ino smiled, "Watch me." She held the beer out over the sink, "I'll do it Sakura." _

_Sakura shook her head, "No! Uh…I won't drink it anymore just…let me have this one! One last time!" _

_Ino looked thoughtful than smiled, "Okay. But no more! Only at parties, when at home drink soda or something…lonely girls drink beer alone." she handed Sakura the beer. _

_Sakura mumbled something in coherent but agreed. _

"_Oh Sakura!!!" squealed a happy TenTen, "5 minutes are over!" _

_Sakura groaned and sulked back into the living room._

-------end flash----------

"On second thought, no thanks Naruto." she smiled at him.

Naruto blinked, "Wow, _you _not wanting beer…that's going to have to get some use to."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…" she smiled weakly, "_Me too_…" she thought sadly.

* * *

"Do you think Sakura will be alright?" asked TenTen.

"Yes, we helped her study now it's time for the test." Ino smiled.

"That's deep." whispered Hinata.

"Right? I just made it up!" Ino chuckled. "Well, which one do you think will make the first move?" she asked.

"My guess is probably the pervert." TenTen answered.

"Really? Me too, and I think maybe Sasuke too. Did you see the way he looked at her?" asked Ino.

"My money is on Sasuke too. Pervert or not, after that beating won't make on move on her, will he?" asked Hinata.

They all shrugged.

* * *

"So you aren't going to beat up Kakashi?" asked Naruto surprised.

Sakura sighed, trying to hide her angry from yesterday, "N-no…Kakashi's a perv…" she sighed and pulled off her heels.

"Aren't those things a major pain?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura sighed, "You have no idea…" she mumbled. She stood up, "Anyway, do you guys want any lunch?" she asked with a smile.

They all stared at her. She looked at them, "What?" she asked innocently.

"You? Cook?" they asked.

She glared, "Yes? And?" she asked, gritting.

"Uh…sure." muttered Naruto.

"Yeah…" whispered Kakashi.

"Great…" mumbled Sasuke.

Sakura smiled, "Great, you'll eat it and _love_ it, you'll see!"

They all mentally groaned at the thought of what she'd cook up.

* * *

"_What do I do now_…" thought Sakura as she continued reading the cook book. The frilly white apron on her that said "Kiss me, I'm cooking for You" in cursive red letters only gave her the masked appearance of an experienced cook.

She glanced at the boiling water, "_I never thought I would be in this sort of pickle…Kakashi gave me my first real kiss…and I acted just like a girl should…but…now what?_"she thought.

She sighed and stared out the window over the sink. The many Sakura trees in her yard were gorgeous and planted there to indicate it was her house. She walked over to the window and opened it, giving the kitchen some fresh air she needed.

"_Are they all really friends with benefits? Would that make me a whore? SHIT_!!!!" she thought angrily.

She sighed, the wind picking up her hair as it gently flowed in the wind. She would never be caught dead wearing something so damn 'girly,' but today was an exception. Or for the rest of her life.

She sighed and got back to work with her food.

* * *

"I don't know about you, but I'm heading home." muttered Naruto, "Before I suffer from food poisoning."

Sasuke shook his head, "I need to go anyway, that history project is due tomorrow." he muttered standing up.

Kakashi shrugged, "I think I'll stay, if I don't go to the academy tomorrow, you know why."

They all had a short laugh and they walked up to the living room.

"Wait…shh…" muttered Naruto.

They all stopped at the basement door and listened quietly. All of them were surprised at what they heard. Sakura…she…she was _singing_.

Not a rock song, but an acid jazz type, almost popish type of song. It had a good beat to it, making it very danceable.

" **All the things she said, All the things she said **

**Running through my head, running through my head**

**All the things she said, This is not enough----"**

They opened the door to hear the radio blasting. Sakura had a wooden spoon in her hand, pretending it as a mic and began to sing into it. She was also dancing around in the kitchen. Actually enjoying herself now, feeling a bit free.

"Aww….no!" Sakura ran over to the pot as the water poured over the edge and quickly turned down the stove. She sighed, "That was close…" she mumbled.

Sakura smiled and danced to the song again. She spun around on the kitchen floor barefoot.

"Cough Cough."

Sakura froze and blinked. "Uh…how…how long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"The whole time." muttered Kakashi with a smile.

Sakura blushed and put down the wooden spoon.

"Nice by the way." Naruto smiled.

"Didn't know you sang." mumbled Sasuke with a smirk.

Sakura laughed weakly, "Ha-ha…well…yeah…it's just a good song and all…well, lunch isn't ready yet so…yeah…"

"Well, actually, Sasuke and I have to go." mumbled Naruto, hoping she wouldn't explode on them.

Sakura glared, "Your not trying to leave because of lunch? Are you?" she asked.

Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads back and forth a no.

"Okay than. I'll see you guys tomorrow." she waved at them.

They blinked at her sudden change in emotion and waved good bye. She heard the door shut and lowered the music on the radio.

"Guess it's just me and you Kakashi." Sakura blushed and hide it from him.

She felt him wrap his arms around her and she blushed even more. "K-kakashi?" she mumbled.

"That was cute…" he mumbled, "When you were singing, and I happen to think that women who can cook are hot."

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully, "You think _any_ girl is hot." she muttered.

Kakashi sighed, "So, what are you making?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Well, actually…I'm making…" Sakura blushed, "Ramen noodles." she whispered.

Kakashi burst out laughing and Sakura gave him a glare, "Well, I didn't say it was going to be a _fancy_ meal…did I?"

He smirked, "That's right."

* * *

"_The greatest test to see if he only wants to have his way with you is playing a small trick. It works! Really!" _

Sakura remembered Ino's words and the trick that was in the magazine she referred to her. The movie Sakura had put in was half way over and Kakashi didn't mind Sakura leaning against him. She was pretending to sleep on his arm.

Kakashi gently shook her when the movie was over but Sakura just pretended to stir and snuggle closer. He smiled and picked her up in his arms. She was then placed on her own bed.

"_If he does more than a kiss and tucking you in, he wants more than just a date…" _

She remembered Ino tell her.

Kakashi pulled the covers over her body and gently stroked her forehead. He bend down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and grabbed a pen and paper. He scribbled a note and left. Once Sakura was sure he was gone she sat up.

"Kakashi…Kakashi the pervert did nothing…_Nothing_!" she muttered. "I have to call Ino!"

* * *

**a/n: R&R!! I know...lotz of Kakashi Sakura fluff...but i did say there was going to be some of that...Sasuke and her _will_ hook up soon!! don't worry!! later!**


End file.
